


My New Year's Resolution

by klwwlk



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klwwlk/pseuds/klwwlk
Summary: Just a little thing I typed up for my friends :D





	

My New Year’s Resolution

Throughout my time at Liberty this year I have come across a group of friends which I value greatly. Each and every one of them has something about them that just screams at me to care about them, whether it be their sheer kindness or amazing sense of humor. I’ve decided I want to take a bit of all of my friends into my life and incorporate these features into myself to better myself as a person.

 

Grace

Grace has a way of making you laugh, no matter how down you’re feeling. She always has a perfect joke for every occasion, whether it be about the downfall of capitalism or some nonsensical meme that can only result in your laughter. Her sense of humor is stellar, in which it knows no bounds.

 

Jordyn

What makes Jordyn special is her unique ability to always cheer you up, but it’s much different than Jay and Grace’s way of doing it. She helps you through the problem you’re facing by talking it out and giving her input, which is usually the right thing to do. She helps you work through issues so you don’t have to worry about them. Her helpfulness cannot be found anywhere else.

 

Wesley

Wesley has some of the highest self-esteem I’ve ever seen. However, he doesn’t let this get in the way of his friendships. He has so much self esteem that you would think he should be snarky and cocky, but he helps give it to other people and lift them up to his level. He stays fairly humble throughout his life, although he does make jokes about his amazingness for all to hear, which does provide a good laugh.

 

Elise

Elise is that one friend that everyone says you need. She’s the shoulder to cry on, so to speak. She is always willing to hear you out to the end, no matter how stupid your idea is or how trivial your problems are. She may not be able to offer advice for every problem, but she is able to help get things off of your chest and respond to them gently and kindly. Whenever you feel down, she’s always there to lend a hand.

 

Eli

Where do I begin with Eli? She’s probably the most energetic at the table, and is always excited about everything. Her enthusiasm about her friends is most prevalent though, as she always wants to be a part of every discussion or activity, and as far as I’m concerned, she is welcome to the part. She always injects humor or wise words into discussions, allowing the chat to go from a normal chat to a memorable conversation, no matter the topic.

 

Chrissy

Chrissy has probably the most unique talent at the table, which is the ability to see art in everything. Nothing can keep this visionary perspective out of her, no matter just how many things life throws at her. Life has pushed her down countless times, and she’s gotten back up after every one, with a new piece of art to commemorate it, whether it be perfectly dyed hair, expertly made drawings, or a new tone of voice.

 

Ashly

The thing I admire most about Ashly is her sheer love of the things she enjoys. Whenever something she likes is the topic of discussion, she becomes extremely passionate in the conversation. She always helps clear up details or offers additional information where needed, as she is an expert on said topic. She’s also never afraid to try new things, whether it be new food that I may find disgusting or a new show that I practically beg her to watch. She is always up to the challenge, whatever it may be.

 

Jake

Jake has an amazing knack for dedication to the job at hand. After all, who else at the table could keep on working on a trigonometric problem set for hours at a time, whilst trying to make his/her own rules? Jake is a genius with the work to back it up, and it shows in conversation. However, he doesn’t let his mathematical prowess inflate his ego, as he can always share a good laugh with his friends, in this way he is a lot like Wesley.

 

Connor

I honestly am not sure where to begin with Connor. The thing most admirable about him is his goofy attitude that can change on a dime when it needs to. He’s quick with a joke or a sly reply, but he can also offer serious input into discussions. Also, he’s incredibly handsome, just multiplying his goofiness with his trademark smile. Much like Jordyn and Jay, he’s always one to cheer you up.

Jay

Jay is a lot like Jordyn and Connor in the fact that she can cheer you up, but there’s no clear way that she does it. It seems like just having her around makes you smile, like there’s no possible way you could feel sad. She has an aura about her that seems to be made of funny jokes and sly pickup lines that have been carefully crafted throughout the years to never let anyone be sad.


End file.
